campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Reigny Day
"Reigny Day" is the 6th episode of the first season of Camp Camp and is the 6th episode overall. It aired July 22nd, 2016 on the RT FIRST site, July 23rd, 2016 on the Rooster Teeth website, and July 29th, 2016 on YouTube. Official Synopsis Plot David walks across the Mess Hall, as 3 people in maroon robes (known as the Camp Critic Committee) trail behind, their faces completely obscured. Despite a horrific accident last year and promises of a better time this time, David says he's thrilled to have them here. He goes on about how the massive obstacle course planned for the day will showcase how great the camp is, and thus will make him deserving of the Camp Counselor of the Year award. Gwen keeps trying to get his attention and becomes increasingly grumpy about being repeatedly brushed off, and once he finally gives her a moment she angrily gestures to the sky, informing him of an immediate thunderstorm and flipping him off. David lets out a quiet "noooo" as he looks out the window in dismay. After taking a moment to come up with an immediate solution to his grand outdoor endeavor getting rained out, he lands on the idea of making Dolph into a counselor for the day, and instructing the rest of the kids in a session of arts and crafts. The power seems to immediately go to Dolph's head as he announces "I VILL MAKE CAMP CAMPBELL GREAT AGAIN!" but David lets it slide. Max and Nikki quickly grow bored of creating lame macaroni art, and he suggests sneaking off to stuff their pockets with pudding cups. They then realize that Neil isn't with them, and wonder where he went. Nurf overhears they're looking for Neil, and because he's holding Harrison upside-down by the ankles, Nikki throws some accusations at him for having potentially done something to hurt their friend. Harrison chimes in that he saw Neil with Space Kid earlier, and the pair continues to follow the trail. While preaching more nonsense to the Camp Critic Committee, Dolph walks up and coldly asks David "where are your papers?" He is momentarily taken aback, but then realizes that Dolph was only looking for construction paper. Dolph rolls his eyes and walks off, saying he isn't some sort of "secret police or something", and David's eye twitches anxiously. At the back of the Mess Hall, Max and Nikki are playing good-cop bad-cop with Space Kid, suggesting he murdered Neil to get his science supplies. After Nikki roughs him up a little, he wails that he'd seen Neil with Dolph earlier. They turn to see Dolph screaming at Harrison for "mixing colors" on his coloring sheet, and Max mentions this is unsettling as the Camp Critic Committee scribble on their clipboards. A piece of black construction paper flutters down and sticks to Dolph's upper lip, giving him a Hitler-stache, and he scratches at it fruitlessly. Nikki slams her fist on the table demanding to know where Neil is, and Dolph tells her to respect his armband (that has a design eerily similar to a Nazi swastika). David quickly rushes in to try and move the conversation elsewhere, but Dolph tells him to "remember your place" as he's in charge today. He decides that someone hiding from "art's divine presence" is unacceptable, and declares a hunt will now begin. He gives each of the campers a number and tells them to write it down, Nikki decides to be a bloodhound in the search, and Preston whips out a crowbar and immediately starts destroying the floor. Max comments that this has escalated quickly, and the Camp Critic Committee being writing so fast that one of their pages catches fire. It is here that David decides the situation is no longer fine. Nikki the bloodhound leads David, Gwen, and Max to the pantry, making them think that Neil's inside so she can grab a snack. They walk in to find broken crackers on the floor, grape juice spilled everywhere, and Neil's shoe nearby. Chocolate bar in hand, Nikki wonders if someone got murdered, Gwen quietly comments the scene looks horrible, and David sobs "there goes my award!" Neil immediately appears, wondering what's happening, and David unconvincingly remarks he knew everything was fine the whole time. Neil explains he was hiding in the attic with the crackers and juice (which sounds like "Jews" when Dolph repeats it), and Max asks why. Neil admits to writing in a diary, and wanted some peace to do so, which earns him a bit of teasing from Nikki. The group returns to the main room of the Mess Hall, where the members of the Camp Critic Committee are huddled up, and they turn around, bearing a golden trophy of a building with a couple of pine trees. Thrilled, David begins thanking them for the honor, but his dreams are promptly shattered when they present the Camp Counselor of the Year award to Dolph for finding the missing camper. They raise him up in celebration, and Dolph sticks his arm at a very specific angle, asking for high-fives in celebration. In the background, the rain swiftly dissipates. David thinks to himself, lamenting the loss to Dolph, who isn't even a counselor, and hears Nikki reply to him telepathically that he really looks like Hitler. Alarmed, David takes a side-step away from her. Features 'Major Characters' * Dolph * Max * Nikki * David * Camp Critic Committee 'Supporting Characters' * Gwen * Space Kid * Nurf * Harrison 'Minor Characters' * Neil * Nerris * Ered * Preston Goodplay * Chuckie 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall 'Objects' * Gwen's phone * Camp Counselor Award of the Year * Neil's diary * Camp Counselor of the Day arm band * Sharpie markers 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Rain Rain" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Nikki is shown to have telepathy as she read and even answered back to David's thoughts, stating how Dolph "really looks like Hitler." 'Cultural References' * As it starts to rain, a cat and a dog fall out of the sky, an obvious reference to the expression "raining cats and dogs". * Various Hitler- and Nazi-themed jokes were made relating to Dolph, enough to make Nikki draw the conclusion that "he really looks like Hitler". Among them: ** Dolph declares upon being made Camp Counselor for the day that he will "make Camp Campbell great again". *** This could also be a reference to Donald Trump's famous statement, "Make America Great Again!" ** Disappointed with the selection of construction paper, Dolph asks David, "Where are your papers?" After David realizes he's talking about construction paper, Dolph replies "What did you think I meant? I'm not some sort of secret police or something." ** As the kids are drawing and coloring, Ered appears to be creating a poster that says "OBEY" with Dolph's face below it. Meanwhile, when Harrison uses a number of different crayons to color in his image (of a pig wearing a Tyrolean hat, overalls, and boat shoes, and saying "Guten Tag!"), Dolph tells him to color inside the lines, stating, "I do not approve of mixing colors!" ** Dolph raises his arm and drops a small piece of black construction paper, and it sticks to his face, giving him a toothbrush mustache (aka a "Hitler-stache"). In the same scene, he is also wearing a red, white, and black armband labeled "CCFD" ("Camp Counselor For the Day") that is reminiscent of a Nazi armband. ** Once Dolph learns that Neil is missing, he asks everyone to write a number on their arms to make sure they don't lose anyone else. Such numbers were originally used to identify inmates in Nazi concentration camps by tattooing them on the inmates' skin. Nikki volunteers as a bloodhound (often used to find individuals hiding from the Gestapo), and Dolph suggests they search the floorboards (under which Holocaust survivors often hid). ** When Neil reappears, he says he was just hanging out in the attic with the crackers and juice. Dolph replies "The attic, of course! Amongst the juice! So crafty." ("Juice" is meant to sound like "Jews", and attics were another place Holocaust survivors often hid.) When Max asks Neil why he was in the attic, he replies that he was writing in his diary (a reference to the diary of Anne Frank). ** After being chosen as the Camp Counselor of the Year, Dolph holds his arm up to try to get high-fives from everyone, in a pose identical to the Nazi salute. * When Nikki interrogates Nurf about Neil's whereabouts, she asks him whether he made Neil prom queen, only to cover him in blood, a reference to a scene from the Stephen King novel "Carrie". * Max's statement of "this has escalated quickly" as Preston tears open the floorboards with a crowbar is likely a reference to a similar famous line from the movie "Anchorman": "that escalated quickly." * Nikki behaving like a dog and pointing to the pantry, followed by David asking "what is it, girl?" is a direct quote of the famous line used in the show "Lassie". * There is a box of spilled crackers in the pantry labeled "Rerts Crackers" (a reference to Ritz Crackers). Nikki then grabs a "Prix" bar (a reference to Twix) and eats it. 'Continuity' * This marks the first time that Space Kid takes off his helmet in the series. He takes off his helmet again in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" in order to save his sick friends, and once more in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever" when he uses it to contain his gift for Gwen. * David mentions a kid named Chuckie in his mental monologue, right after apologizing to the Camp Critic Committee over a presumably horrific accident, wondering if his family received the flowers he'd sent. Despite David saying this camper survived "physically speaking", his fate is finally confirmed in "Camp Loser Says What?" where a skeleton is briefly seen hidden in between the layers of the Mess Hall ceiling and the floor of Cameron Campbell's room. It holds a spoon, having scratched "Chuckie was here" into the woodworking. ** Max also mentions that he misses Chuckie in the next scene, confirming the two were once friends. * Two more Campbell Corp products appear in this episode: "Craft Solvent" and "Industrial Solvent". Other company products are seen in "Journey to Spooky Island" and "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL". * The big hole in the wall that Max, Neil and Space Kid made back in "Camp Cool Kidz" is seen again in this episode, but has since been patched up. * Neil's journal from this episode later makes a re-appearance in "Squirrel Camp". Errors * The short table that Space Kid and Nerris are seen occupying turns into a long table that also held Nurf and Dolph after David tried to think up of a new indoor activity for the day. * When Nikki and Max enter the Mess Hall kitchen, a door labeled "PRIVATE" is seen in the background. But if one looks at the exterior of the Mess Hall, there's no possible space for a room to occupy that area, making the said door lead to nowhere. * David, Gwen, Max, and Nikki are all seen standing by the shelf with boxes labeled "Pig Parts", "OK Food" before they find out that Neil wasn't in fact dead. They are then seen on the opposite side of the room after spotting Neil who apparently retreated to the attic to write in his diary amongst the crackers and juice. * Gwen disappears after Dolph declares that nobody should be hiding from "art's divine presence" and reappears afterward when she, David, Nikki and max check the pantry for Neil's whereabouts. * After Dolph receives the award for Camp Counselor of the Year, David's legs become disjointed. Transcript Gallery